Comment se mettre le dieu du mensonge à dos
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Lorsque Thor, Sif et les trois guerriers décident "d'adopter" une petite peste...hum...fille, il y en a un que ça n'arrange pas vraiment. En effet, trouver pire que Loki, c'est rare, et très frustrant pour le concerné, n'est-ce pas?


_**Chapitre 1: sans nom et sans famille:**_

Le jour se levait à peine sur le vaste royaume d'Asgard. Le soleil levant éclairait de ses rayons les longs couloirs de la Valhöll, le palais d'Odin, dont tous les occupants semblaient dormir paisiblement. Tous, mis à part un oiseau chanteur, qui, s'étant posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, faisait retentir en écho son chant doux et harmonieux. D'ailleurs, tout en ce petit être respirait l'harmonie et la paix. Son magnifique plumage d'or était parsemé de ci de là de plumes argentées, ce qui indiquait que le volatile avait atteint un certain âge. Pourtant, il n'en perdait en rien sa majesté, et trônait tel un roi sur sa modeste fenêtre, son chant mélodieux résonnant toujours plus fort.

Soudain, l'oiseau poussa un petit cri aigu avant d'être éjecté de sa fenêtre telle une vulgaire boule de plumes.

Un homme sortit silencieusement de derrière une colonnade.

Ses yeux bleus, tournés vers ladite fenêtre, brillaient de malice et d'amusement. Son teint était pâle comme la mort, et son visage pointu. Ses cheveux mi-longs ailes-de-corbeaux bruns se mouvaient presque imperceptiblement au rythme de la brise matinale, tandis-que sur sa bouche, fine telle celle d'un serpent, était affiché un petit sourire satisfait.

-Je déteste que l'on me réveille. En particulier le dimanche,dit-il simplement, comme s'adressant à l'infortuné oiseau, qui n'était certainement plus de ce monde en cet instant.

L'homme regarda autour de lui d'un air de profond contentement, profitant enfin du silence tant attendu.

Peu de temps cependant.

-LOKI!cria une grosse voix résonnant en écho dans le couloir. Loki, que fais-tu?

Le-dit Loki ferma les yeux, poussa un léger soupir avant d'afficher un sourire accueillant des plus convaincants.

-Je suis là, mon frère,répondit-il à l'homme qui avançait le long du corridor, et à qui appartenait visiblement cette voix.

Bien qu'il fut, selon Loki, son frère, cet homme ne lui ressemblait en aucune façon. Il était aussi blond que Loki était brun, son visage était aussi barbu que celui de Loki était lisse, et ses muscles aussi saillants que ceux de Loki étaient...quasi-inexistants, dirons-nous dans son cas.

Et le visage de Thor -car tel était le nom de l'homme dont nous parlons- était aussi vivant que celui de Loki était froid et inexpressif.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais éveillé,poursuivit Loki.

-J'étais, en fait, en train de m'émerveiller de la beauté du chant d'un oiseau lorsque celui-ci a cessé...brutalement,répliqua Thor d'un air soupçonneux.

-Vraiment? Toi, t'extasier devant le chant d'un oiseau? Et moi qui pensait que ton coeur ne s'ouvrait qu'à la guerre et au combat...

-Un guerrier doit parfois savoir faire des exceptions. Et ce chant était vraiment magnifique. Ne l'as-tu pas entendu?

-Entrevu, je dirais. Et il ressemblait plus, selon moi, à un piaillement des plus agaçants.

-Loki,s'exaspéra Thor. N'as-tu donc pas fini de tuer des oiseaux chanteurs? Bientôt, par ta faute, ils deviendront une espèce en voie d'extinction dans notre beau royaume!

-Vraiment?demanda Loki, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Pourraient-ils, penses-tu, disparaître un de ces jours?

-Loki, tu es incorrigible.

-Je sais,répondit ironiquement le frère de Thor. Et fier de l'être.

Thor lui tapa amicalement dans l'épaule, ce qui n'empêcha pas Loki d'être propulsé en avant.

-Allons, tu exagère, mon frère!rouspéta gentiment Thor.

-Mais pas du tout, au contraire, Thor. Tu devrais mesurer ta force, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.

-Des reproches, toujours des reproches...

-Mais c'est pour ton bien, voyons! Et celui des autres, accessoirement,ajouta Loki après un moment de réflexion.

Thor éclata d'un rire jovial.

-Alors,dit-il une fois son fou rire calmé. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais. Et ne me dis pas que tu es sorti de ton lit uniquement par plaisir de tuer ce pauvre oiseau.

-J'aurais pu,répliqua Loki. Mais...non, en effet.

-Alors? Quelle est la raison qui t'a poussé hors du lit?

-N'as-tu pas entendu, mon frère?s'étonna Loki.

-Mais entendu quoi?

-L'oiseau n'était pas seul à chanter.

-Je te demande pardon? Loki, te mettrais-tu à avoir des visions?

-Pas du tout. Je te dis que j'ai entendu un enfant chanter!

-Un enfant, en plus! Voyons, mon frère, c'est bien connu, s'ils le pouvaient, le dimanche, les enfants dormiraient encore plus que les adultes!

-Pourtant je persiste à te dire que je l'entendais, et que je l'entends toujours, d'ailleurs.

-Quoi? Mais que...

-Tais-toi donc et écoute plutôt.

Thor soupira et tendit l'oreille attentivement.

En effet, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention...une petite voix retentissait bien dans le lointain, un murmure parmi celui du vent.

-Mais comment diable as-tu pu entendre cela?hallucina Thor.

-J'ai entendu, c'est tout,répliqua Loki, avant d'ajouter d'un air légèrement supérieur: Dans la vie, il faut savoir être attentif.

Thor fit une grimace. Il était toujours frustrant de se faire dire ses propres défauts en face. Surtout par son propre frère.

-On va voir?lui proposa alors Loki.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre occupation...dans ce cas, oui, allons-y.

Les deux frères durent marcher longtemps à travers les rues et places désertes.

Loki lui-même en vint à douter de la réalité de ce chant mystérieux lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans un immense jardin, à l'herbe plus verte que partout ailleurs et parsemée de toutes sortes de fleurs.

Au centre de ce jardin, les deux frères purent apercevoir un arbre. Et, assise sur une branche, une petite fille chantait.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules, drapées d'un voile blanc translucide. Elle portait une robe s'arrêtant aux chevilles, blanche également, parsemée de fils dorés élégamment cousus le long du bustier.

Lorsqu'elle les entendit arriver, elle ne broncha pas, et continua de chanter comme si de rien n'était.

_« Vaillant guerrier chevauche, fier_

_Et de par le pont arc-en-ciel_

_S'en va combattre pour la paix_

_L'ennemi cent fois redouté... »_

Loki se racla la gorge, et la petite daigna enfin tourner la tête vers les deux visiteurs.

-Oui?demanda-t-elle.

Thor la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu chantes une chanson de guerre? Toi, qui es si petite?

-Il me semble que nous devons tous savoir ce qu'est la guerre, peu importe notre âge,répliqua la petite d'un ton neutre.

Loki pouffa.

La petite se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi riez-vous?demanda-t-elle.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne me moquais pas, mais... j'apprécie ton franc-parler, à vrai dire.

Ne daignant pas lui répondre, la petite tourna le regard vers l'horizon et ne souffla plus mot.

Loki, vexé, fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-elle lui faire cet affront, à lui, le prince?

Thor, lui, semblait très bien s'en accommoder. Il regarda son frère de l'air de celui qui sait parler aux enfants.

Ce qui ne plut guère à Loki.

-Qui es-tu?demanda froidement ce dernier, avec l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite, et, avec un peu de chance, de retourner à sa grasse matinée.

La petite se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et pour la première fois il fit attention à ses yeux, assez étranges étant donné qu'ils étaient de couleur ambre.

-J'en sais rien, moi!répondit la petite d'un air étonné.

Thor haussa les sourcils. Loki, lui, se passa une main sur la figure d'un air exaspéré.

-Partons, Thor, je te prie, cette gamine me tape légèrement sur le système.

-Attends, mon frère,fit Thor, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la petite. Comment ça, tu ne sais donc pas qui tu es?!

-Non,répondit la gamine, l'air le plus sincère du monde.

-Mais tu as bien un nom,insista Thor.

-Mais oui, son nom est Personne...répliqua sarcastiquement Loki.

-S'il-te-plaît, mon frère, laisse la parler,le coupa Thor.

Loki lui lança un regard noir.

-Un nom?demanda la gamine en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, un nom, un nom! Comme Thor, ou Loki, ou... je sais pas moi... mais que t'a-t-on enseigné à l'école?!s'emporta Loki.

-On m'as appris à lire, à écrire...et aussi un peu à compter,dit la petite. Oh! Et à colorier.

-On va faire plus simple,dit Thor. Comment t'appelle-t-on?

-On ne m'appelle pas,répondit la petite.

-C'est pas vrai...gémit Loki. On en a encore pour longtemps?!

-Ah! Je sais!s'écria la petite.

-Enfin!s'exclamèrent les deux frères en même temps.

-Oui, on m'appelle Petite,répondit la gamine.

Loki, exaspéré, alla se taper la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Thor, lui, ne sut trop s'il fallait rire ou prendre cet énergumène au sérieux.

-Euh...mais tes parents, quel nom t'ont-ils donné?

-Je n'ai pas de parents,répondit la petite.

-Ah, on avance,dit Loki. C'est bien, tu n'as plus de parents...mais comment t'ont-ils nommée à la naissance?

-J'en sais rien...j'ai jamais eu de parents.

-Eh bien non, on avance pas du tout, en fait,s'exaspéra Loki.

-Tu veux dire...que tu n'as jamais vu tes parents...et qu'ils ne t'ont pas nommée?s'étonna Thor.

-Oui!répondit la petite en balançant ses jambes dans le vide d'un air comique...avant de heurter violemment la tête de Loki avec son pied gauche.

Pardon!dit-elle. Pardon, pardon, pardon!

-Bon sang, bon sang, _bon sang_...marmonna Loki en devenant de plus en plus rouge à chaque répétition.

-Mais c'est horrible!continua Thor, hors-sujet...et hors de lui. Comment...comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant? La priver... d'un nom, d'une identité!

-Ben au moins tu as une réponse à ta question,maugréa Loki. On peut partir, maintenant?

-Je sais!s'exclama Thor, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Loki, c'est évident! Nous allons la nommer!

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour,soupira Loki. Thor, comment veux-tu...la nommer, alors qu'elle n'est même pas ta fille?

-Avec le consentement de père, nous pourrons! Et il ne refusera pas de donner une identité à une enfant, je le sais...

Loki commençait à comprendre les propos de son frère. Il pâlit.

-Non. Non, non, non, non, non!s'exclama-t-il. Non, je refuse de ramener cette fille au palais! Elle me porte malheur!

-Allons, Loki, ne fais pas ta fillette...

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLETTE!

-Du calme, mon frère, du calme... mais dis moi, quel nom lui donnera-t-on?

-Mauvais Oeil,gronda Loki.

-Allons, mon frère, le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie!

Thor fixa la petite, réfléchissant intensément.

-Mili?proposa-t-il.

-Charmant,commenta Loki d'un air pas franchement convaincu.

-Berk,fit la petite en pointant son pouce vers le sol.

-Maki?tenta à nouveau le dieu du tonnerre.

-Oh non...marmonna la gamine.

-Mirifrîîst!lança Thor.

-Vous le faites exprès ou vous avez vraiment des goûts aussi atroces qu'il n'y paraît?!s'exclama la petite, frappée d'horreur.

-Minrïm!s'exclama Thor, à court d'idées.

-Ça ça me plaît!dit la petite avec un sourire, avant de sauter de sa branche...pour atterrir en plein sur le pied de Loki. Pourquoi vous êtes toujours en travers de mon chemin?demanda-t-elle avec arrogance, alors que le dieu du mensonge retenait visiblement un cri de douleur.

-Je me posais la même question...grogna-t-il.

Et les deux frères s'en retournèrent donc vers la Valhöll, accompagnés de la petite Minrïm, dont Loki essayait de se tenir le plus éloigné possible.

_**Chapitre 2: Minrïm s'énerve:**_

Arrivés au palais, Thor et Loki furent accueillis par leurs amis, qui avaient été envoyés à leur recherche.

-Les voilà!s'écria Hogun.

-C'est pas trop tôt,rouspéta Sif, la seule femme du groupe. Où étiez-vous passé?! Nous étions tous inquiets!

-Il n'y avait pas de quoi, enfin!rit Thor.

-Ouais, parle pour toi, répliqua Fandrall. Mais lorsque Loki s'est avéré introuvable, là, on a commencé à se faire du souci...

-J'en suis flatté,dit Loki avec un sourire.

-...vu qu'en général le dimanche il dort comme un loir.

Le sourire de Loki s'effaça alors que Minrïm pouffait aussi silencieusement que possible.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Et qui c'est, ça?demanda Volstagg.

-Une petite orpheline sans nom...et particulièrement agaçante,répondit froidement Loki alors que Minrïm se laissait aller au fou rire.

-Et fière de l'être,répliqua la petite entre deux hoquets.

-Moi je l'aime déjà!rit Volstagg en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Mais...dites-moi...pourquoi l'avoir ramenée dans ce cas?

-Nous voulons la nommer,répondit Thor.

_-Il_ veut la nommer,rectifia Loki. Permettez moi de vous dire que j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher par tous les moyens...

-Pourquoi ça?lui demanda Sif. C'est une quête honorable, je trouve! Comment comptes-tu la nommer?demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Thor.

-Minrïm.

-Très joli,commenta Fandrall. Mais...ne faut-il pas pour cela le consentement de ton père, Thor?

-Et pourquoi refuserait-il, après tout?dit Hogun.

-Je ne sais pas...personne ne sait d'où elle vient, après-tout...tenta Volstagg.

-Dites, au lieu de rester là à vous chamailler, pourquoi ne pas directement aller le lui demander?fit remarquer Sif. Ce serait peut-être plus simple, non?

Cette proposition fut adoptée à la majorité, Loki votant blanc.

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans la salle du trône, où siégeait Odin, Père de toute chose, paternel de Thor et Loki.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant lui, chacun mit un genou à terre. Enfin...Thor dut appuyer fermement sur la tête de Minrïm pour qu'elle en fasse de même, trop éberluée qu'elle était d'enfin rencontrer son roi en personne.

Odin leur fit signe de se relever.

-Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite?leur demanda-t-il.

Thor ouvrit la bouche...puis la referma, avant de se tourner vers son frère. C'était lui, le beau-parleur, en général. Mais Loki se contenta de lui faire signe d'engager la conversation, aussi il lui lança un regard noir avant de pousser Minrïm devant lui.

-Père, ce matin, alors que Loki et moi étions en promenade, nous avons rencontré par hasard cette fillette, qui dit être orpheline et sans nom. Nous venions vous demander l'autorisation...de la nommer.

Odin ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, surpris. Son fils, penser à autre-chose qu'à sa propre personne?

-Je trouve cette quête noble, et il est de mon devoir d'accepter. Quoi de plus brave que de donner à un enfant une identité?

Sif jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Loki, qui fit comme si il ne la remarquait pas.

-Avez-vous déjà trouvé un nom?poursuivit Odin.

-Minrïm,répondit le dieu du mensonge.

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui.

-Attends une minute!s'exclama Thor. C'est _moi_ qui ai trouvé ce nom!

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai émis aucune objection à ce qu'elle soit appelée comme cela,répliqua Loki.

-Non, bien sûr, tu t'en fichais!s'emporta Sif.

-SILENCE!s'exclama Odin, l'air soudain sévère. Peu m'importe qui a trouvé ce nom, et qui s'y opposait. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Petite orpheline, en ce jour, reçois le nom de Minrïm. Chaque personne devra te nommer ainsi, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ton existence.

Minrïm acquiesça.

-Bien! Sortez, maintenant,ordonna Odin, avant d'ajouter: Vous ne pourrez reprendre votre dispute qu'une fois dehors.

-Dis, Loki, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité à Odin?demanda Sif alors qu'un garde refermait la porte de la salle du trône derrière eux.

-Mais _c'était_ la vérité!répliqua Loki. Je n'ai jamais clamé mon opposition à nommer cette gamine Minrïm!

-Mais ce n'est pas _toi_ qui a trouvé ce nom!fit remarquer Volstagg.

-Telle n'était pas la question de père,répondit Loki. Il demandait si nous avions déjà trouvé un nom, et non pas _qui_ lui avait trouvé un nom.

-Mais...commença Fandrall.

-Il a raison, au fond,coupa Hogun.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard noir. Trahison!

-Moi, en tout cas, je suis contente de m'appeler Minrïm,dit la petite, tentant de changer de sujet. Peut-être que maintenant que j'ai un nom les autres enfants voudront bien jouer avec moi.

-Comment? Tu n'as pas d'amis?demanda Thor, sidéré.

-Non,lui répondit Minrïm. Les autres enfants ne me laissent jamais m'amuser avec eux, et ils partent dès que je me dirige vers eux.

-Je ne suis donc pas le seul à te trouver agaçante,fit remarquer Loki. Je suis rassuré.

-Les enfants sont cruels, de nos jours,soupira Sif. Mais...peut-être as-tu raison, Minrïm. Maintenant que tu as un nom, peut-être t'accepteront-ils? Va donc, et vois.

Minrïm s'éloigna en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sif, qui dit:

-On peut toujours espérer, pas vrai?

Son plan se révéla...désastreux.

Loki se promenait dans le royaume lorsqu'il tomba sur une bande d'enfants excités comme des puces, qui le renversèrent presque au passage.

Il allait trouver le moyen de se venger...lorsqu'il remarqua une petite silhouette leur courir après.

-Attendez moi!

-Minrïm?demanda-t-il.

La petite leva les yeux vers lui et stoppa sa course.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?demanda-t-elle.

-Je me promène. C'est mon droit, que je sache. Je suis prince.

-Ah bon?s'étonna la petite.

-...Laisse tomber. Va les rattraper, ils se sont arrêtés.

Minrïm partit en courant.

Loki allait poursuivre sa route...lorsque des cris lui parvinrent.

-Oh non, pas encore la petite!

-Je m'apelle plus la petite, je m'apelle Minrïm!s'écria la fillette. Le prince m'a donné un nom...

-Mais oui, on va te croire...

-Je peux jouer avec vous?

-Ah ça jamais!

-Mais pourquoi?

-T'es trop bizarre! Laisse nous, maintenant, tu vois bien que tu nous dérange!

Le groupe d'enfants partit de nouveau au triple galop, laissant sur place une Minrïm déboussolée.

Loki se dit que finalement cette situation pouvait devenir amusante.

-Ils n'ont pas été très gentils avec toi,fit-il remarquer à la petite en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Ils le sont jamais de toute façon.

-Et tu ne te venge jamais?

-Ben non!répliqua Minrïm en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi?

-La vengeance est le meilleur moyen de se faire respecter et d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

-Je croyais que la vengeance c'était mal!

-Dans certains cas, oui,admit le dieu du mal, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Mais dans d'autres...se venger est la meilleure chose à faire.

Minrïm garda le silence.

-N'es-tu pas en colère?poursuivit Loki.

-Si, mais...

-Ne voudrais-tu pas leur faire payer le mal qu'ils te font?

-Si, mais...

-Alors, qu'attends-tu?...Aurais-tu peur?

-Ah ça non!s'insurgea Minrïm. Je ne suis pas une peureuse!

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je veux bien...faire l'effort de t'aider.

-Tu vas les massacrer pour moi?demanda Minrïm avec espoir.

Loki rit.

-Non, petite. Je vais te donner le conseil qu'il faut toujours appliquer dans ces cas là.

-Lequel?demanda la fillette, avide de savoir.

-Fonce dans le tas, et ne fais attention à rien d'autre.

Minrïm le regarda d'un air intrigué.

-T'es sûr?demanda-t-elle.

-Absolument. Après tout...c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et je suis encore en vie.

Minrïm parut complètement convaincue.

-Dans ce cas j'y vais!

-Et je t'accompagne,lui dit Loki. Je ne voudrais manquer _ça_ pour rien au monde.

Lorsque Minrïm eut retrouvé le groupe d'enfants, elle analysa cependant la situation. Des garçons, tous bien plus grands qu'elle, bien charpentés...

Elle regarda Loki qui lui intima d'y aller.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Loki finit par s'impatienter, se tourna vers elle...et remarqua avec étonnement que la petite se concentrait intensément, serrant les poings.

Un aura de magie semblait l'envelopper.

Par prudence, il recula de quelques pas, non sans continuer de fixer Minrïm.

Celle-ci ouvrit alors les yeux, ainsi que ses mains qu'elle tendit paumes en avant devant elle.

Un long sifflement se fit entendre, et les gamins se retrouvèrent éjectés dans les airs.

Mais, au lieu de retomber, comme l'exigeait la loi de la gravité, ils se mirent à tournoyer, comme pris dans une tornade invisible.

Voyant que certains viraient au vert, Loki cria à l'adresse de Minrïm:

-Lâche, maintenant!

La petite s'exécuta, et les enfants retombèrent dans un grand fracas sur la terre ferme.

Elle tremblait encore de fureur, alors que la plupart des garçons, boitillant, se relevaient tant bien que mal pour chercher la cause de leur malheur.

Lorsque leur regard tomba sur Minrïm, qui les fixait, les poings sur les hanches, ils s'écrièrent:

-SORCIERE!

Avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Certes, la situation n'avait pas tourné comme il l'espérait, mais il venait de faire une découverte extraordinaire. Cette petite n'était donc pas aussi ennuyeuse qu'il le pensait. Il pouvait même désormais lui porter un intérêt tout particulier. Une autre magicienne!

-Excellent! Vraiment excellent!s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Dis moi, qui est ton maître?

-Mon...maître?demanda la petite.

-Oui, qui t'as enseigné la magie? Ne me dis pas que tu as appris toute seule...

-Mais je n'ai pas fait de magie!s'exclama Minrïm.

-Allons donc! Tu vas me dire que le vent s'est plié à ta volonté le plus normalement du monde...

-Mais oui, exactement!fit Minrïm.

Loki cessa de rire, et la fixa intensément. Pas de doute, en tant que maître du mensonge, il pouvait affirmer que cette gamine ne mentait pas.

-C'est impossible...qu'as-tu fait dans ce cas?demanda-t-il.

-Mais j'ai demandé au vent de m'aider à leur donner une leçon!répliqua Minrïm, sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Et...il...tu...tu peux _contrôler le vent_?!

-Pas _le vent_, mais _l'air_, répondit Minrïm.

Loki resta un instant silencieux. Puis...

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu caches un plus lourd secret qu'il n'y paraît. Tu pourrais bien finir par nous être utile, finalement.

_**Chapitre 3: de nouveaux amis:**_

-Pardon?! Contrôler l'air?! Mais c'est impossible!s'exclama Sif.

Elle, Thor et les trois guerriers venaient d'apprendre de la bouche de Loki l'extraordinaire pouvoir de Minrïm.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander,répliqua Loki, agacé par le fait que personne ne le croie.

-Mais je fais ça depuis que je suis tout bébé!protesta Minrïm. Une fois, une famille qui m'avait accueillie m'a retrouvée dix centimètres au dessus de mon berceau. Après, elle a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de moi.

-Tu peux voler?s'enquit Thor.

-Je _pouvais_. Avec l'âge, les pouvoirs évoluent.

Volstagg, lui, n'avait cessé de rire depuis que Loki avait conté l'épisode de la tornade invisible.

-Mais...c'est...fantastique!hoqueta-t-il. On va bien s'amuser avec cette gamine, je le sens!

-C'est vrai,renchérit Fandrall. Où est le mal, après-tout? Elle pourra nous être utile!

-Mais...nous ne savons pas quelles sont les limites de ses pouvoirs...tenta Sif. Et... et... enfin, Thor, aide moi!

-De quoi?demanda le dieu du tonnerre, visiblement perdu.

-…Laisse tomber,soupira Sif. Toi, Loki, tu seras forcément de mon avis!

-Absolument,fit Loki.

-Ah! Vous voyez?jubila Sif.

-Nous ne connaissons en rien les limites de son pouvoir...mais elle est petite, et nous pouvons la former pour qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler, et à ne s'en servir que pour notre cause.

-Je m'en sers pour qui je veux,rouspéta Minrïm. Et pour moi en premier.

-Tu vois, Sif? On lui fait tous confiance!s'exclama Volstagg. Tu ne voudrais pas l'abandonner à son sort? Cette pauvre orpheline, tout de même.

Sif regarda un instant Minrïm, et dut admettre que cette petite avait quelque-chose d'attendrissant. En fait, son air buté lui rappelait comment elle était, elle-même, durant son enfance.

Elle sourit.

-D'accord. Oui, j'avoue, elle pourrait nous être utile. Mais il faut lui apprendre au plus vite à contrôler ses pouvoirs, avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts.

-Mais je sais contrôler mes pouvoirs, enfin!gronda Minrïm. Si j'ai fait ça à ces enfants, c'est parce-que je voulais me venger!

Loki sembla soudain vouloir se fondre dans le décor.

-Minrïm, saches que la vengeance, c'est très mal!la gronda Fandrall.

-Mais...mais...commença la petite.

Elle pointa alors Loki du doigt. Ce dernier s'était discrètement approché de la porte.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit que...dans certains cas, c'était nécessaire!

Loki se passa une main sur la figure. Super, la discrétion.

-Loki!s'exclama Volstagg. Et c'est toi qui parle de lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs!

-Je ne savais pas encore qu'elle avait des pouvoirs,se justifia Loki.

-C'est vrai,dit Minrïm en sa faveur. Il m'a juste dit de foncer dans le tas.

Pauvre Loki.

-Tu lui as dit _quoi_?!s'insurgea Sif.

-Je...mais...tenta le dieu du mensonge, à court d'arguments.

-Loki, enfin! On n'apprends pas ça à une gamine!gronda Thor.

-Je voulais juste m'amuser,se justifia Loki.

-C'est sûr. Envoyer une gamine se faire massacrer, c'est..._très amusant_, dit ironiquement Fandrall.

-Me faire massacrer?s'insurgea Minrïm. Me_ faire massacrer_?! Mais je ne suis pas une mauviette, moi, môssieur! Je sais réfléchir, moi! Je sais me défendre, _moi_!

Fandrall la regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors que les autres étaient pris d'un irrépressible fou rire.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?s'enquit la fillette en les regardant tous avec de grands yeux de poisson rouge. J'ai dit quoi?

Les heures passèrent, et Minrïm finit par se sentir enfin acceptée par l'ensemble des membres du clan. Tous...à part peut-être Loki, qui gardait envers elle une attitude taciturne et moqueuse.

Elle s'entendait surtout avec Volstagg, qui prenait plaisir à lui conter ses plus grandes victoires, en prenant bien soin à chaque fois de faire remarquer qu'_elle aurait pu en faire de même_.

Même Sif finit par ne plus se méfier d'elle. Apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de ''chez-moi'', comme le disait Minrïm, la guerrière décida de l'accueillir dans ses appartements.

Fandrall, lui, appréciait la franchise de la fillette au même titre que Hogun, qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'entendre débiter des moqueries envers Loki. « Elle te le rend bien », faisait-il d'ailleurs remarquer au dieu du mensonge, qui se contentait de siffler d'un air méprisant.

Thor, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris de sa propre affection envers l'enfant. Son coeur devenait-il plus fragile? Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Une telle faiblesse pendant une bataille pouvait lui être fatale.

Le soir même, Minrïm fut conviée au banquet organisé par le roi. Pour ce, Sif avait commandé aux couturières du royaume de lui confectionner une robe de fête.

Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe dont la couleur oscillait entre le rose foncé et le violet clair, et semblait se profiler en un dégradé si subtil que l'on aurait dit un arc-en-ciel.

-Elle est trop longue!se plaignit Minrïm.

-Mais non, c'est la taille idéale,lui assura Sif avec un sourire. Je sais que, jusqu'à présent, tu étais habituée à porter des robes plus courtes, mais, en tant que résidente officielle du palais, il faudra désormais t'y habituer.

-Mais toi tu portes des pantalons,bouda Minrïm.

-Parce-que je suis une guerrière,répliqua Sif.

-Moi aussi je veux être une guerrière.

-Tu es trop jeune. Et puis...n'oublions pas que je suis la seule femme du royaume à avoir le droit de combattre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce-que je suis la seule à avoir fait mes preuves.

-Oh! Moi aussi je veux faire mes preuves!

-Du calme, Minrïm. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop jeune. Dans un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années peut-être.

-Quoi?! Je vais devoir continuer à porter des robes longues pendant plus de dix ans encore?!

Sif rit.

-Allez, petite terreur. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Arrivée dans la salle du banquet, Minrïm ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction.

-Ouah!

-C'est l'effet que ça me fait à chaque fois,dit une voix dans son dos.

Minrïm fit volte-face pour voir arriver Volstagg, qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Ma parole, un arc-en-ciel ambulant!

-Ahaha, très drôle,répliqua la petite.

-Allez, Minrïm, fait un sourire! On dirait Hogun...commença Volstagg avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

En effet, le-dit Hogun se trouvait juste derrière lui.

-...Hogun dans ses plus mauvais jours!rectifia rapidement le guerrier.

-Je préfère ça,grommela Hogun.

-C'est cette robe,ronchonna Minrïm.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette robe? Elle est magnifique!protesta Fandrall.

-Elle la trouve trop longue,expliqua Sif.

-Exactement,dit Minrïm. Pour preuve, à chaque fois que je fais un pas, je manque de tombeeEEEEEEEEH!

Et comme pour justifier son affirmation, Minrïm s'étala comme une crêpe.

-Ah, oui, en effet,fit Fandrall. Après mieux réflexion... Il n'empêche, si toutes les membres de mon fan-club portaient une telle merveille, je puis t'assurer qu'elles auraient bien plus de succès...

-Fandrall?fit une voix proche du niveau du sol, appartenant à Minrïm. La prochaine fois que tu me compare aux membres de ton fan-club, je te tue. Je sais pas comment mais je trouverai un moyen.

Sif aida la petite à se relever. Un rire retentit dans leur dos.

-Alors, Minrïm, tu as perdu le sens de l'équilibre?demanda la voix de Loki, narquoise.

-Et toi, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu ton _incomparable_ sens de l'humour...commença Minrïm avant de se retrouver face au dieu du mensonge. Oh! Un scarabée géant!hurla-t-elle soudain, déclenchant l'éclat de rire général.

Seul Loki ne riait pas, se demandant visiblement quelle serait la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de cette fillette au plus vite.

-Ça pourrait, ça pourrait,dit Volstagg entre deux éclats de rire.

En effet, le dieu du mensonge arborait...son _magnifique _casque, dont dépassait ce qui semblaient être deux antennes gigantesque.

-Ce sont des _cornes_,siffla-t-il lorsque Minrïm lui fit la remarque.

-Ah, pardon, mais faut dire que ça prête à confusion,s'excusa la petite.

Le dieu du mal vira au rouge vif.

-Fiche...moi...le camp!rugit-il.

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit au triple galop vers la grande table des invités (en prenant bien le soin de lever sa jupe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans).

Sif lança un regard réprobateur à Loki avant de partir rejoindre Minrïm en rouspétant:

-On a pas idée d'être aussi malpoli envers un enfant...

Tous laissèrent peu à peu Loki. Volstagg, qui partit le dernier, le toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de lui dire:

-Il faut quand même admettre qu'ils les ont un peu ratées, tes cornes...

Analysant le regard noir du prince il préféra s'abstenir de tout autre commentaire, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis.

Aussi alla-t-il rejoindre les autres.

-C'est des cornes de quoi?demandait Minrïm lorsqu'il arriva.

-...C'est une excellente question,admit Fandrall.

-Ça existe des insectes à cornes?demanda alors la petite.

-Je te conseille de ne pas insister sur ce point,lui fit remarquer Volstagg. Loki a l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur, inutile de s'attirer sa colère... surtout quand on sait de quoi il est capable. Après tout...c'est un magicien.

-Qui s'est encore débrouillé pour se mettre Loki à dos?demanda alors Thor, qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Ah! Thor! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous aider,dit Hogun. Sur le casque de Loki, c'est des cornes de quoi?!

-Des cornes?!s'étonna Thor. Je croyais que c'étaient des antennes!

-Apparemment non,fit Minrïm.

Thor se tourna vers elle.

-Tu sais, à force, il va finir par vraiment te détester,dit-il.

-C'est pas déjà le cas?demanda Sif.

-Non...enfin si,admit le dieu du tonnerre. Mais il va finir par vraiment avoir une raison.

-Il se moque de moi, je réplique,se contenta de dire Minrïm.

-Excusez moi, mais on pourrait parler d'autre chose?demanda Volstagg. Parce-que parler de Loki et d'insectes, ça me coupe l'appétit.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Loki, de mauvaise humeur, partit rejoindre son père.

-Tu as des soucis?lui demanda Odin.

-C'est cette gamine, je ne peux pas la supporter.

-Pourtant, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer, je trouve.

Loki se tourna vers son père.

-Pardon? Elle s'entend avec tout le monde, sauf moi! Comment...

-Ceux qui ne t'apprécient pas t'ignorent et ne répondent pas à tes moqueries, et, surtout, surtout, apprennent à ne pas suivre tes conseils.

-Quels sont donc ces sous-entendus?demanda Loki.

-Quels sous-entendus?dit son père avec un sourire. Je ne vois _vraiment pas _de quoi tu parles...

_**Chapitre 4: l'art de se battre:**_

Les semaines passèrent. Minrïm avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé une véritable famille, et Sif, les trois guerriers et Thor ne pouvaient plus se passer d'elle.

Un peu trop, même.

En effet, un matin, Sif se réveilla tranquillement. Le samedi était arrivé, et Minrïm n'avait pas école.

La guerrière se leva, puis se tourna vers le lit de la petite...pour constater avec horreur qu'il était vide.

-Min...Je... THOR!

Sif sortit en trombe dans le couloir en appelant ses amis à l'aide.

Au tournant d'un couloir, elle eut le malheur de rencontrer Thor assez violemment.

Elle fut propulsée deux mètres en arrière.

-Sif, que se passe-t-il?demanda-t-il alors que Loki retenait avec peine un retentissant éclat de rire.

-Minrïm a disparu!expliqua Sif en se relevant péniblement.

-Ô miracle!s'exclama Loki. C'est mon jour de chance!

-Comment ça, disparu?demanda Thor, beaucoup plus inquiet que son frère.

-Je me suis réveillée ce matin, et elle n'était pas là.

-Elle est peut-être juste partie faire un tour,fit remarquer Loki.

-Non. Elle m'aurait prévenue.

-Dans ce cas elle t'aura laissé un mot pour te dire qu'elle est partie trèèès loin et pour ne plus revenir. Jamais,dit le dieu du mensonge, un minuscule espoir persistant.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vérifié si elle m'avait laissé un mot...murmura Sif, plutôt pour elle-même.

Et elle partit au triple galop vers sa chambre.

Lorsque les deux princes la rattrapèrent, ils purent entendre, dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, un grand bruit de fracas incessant.

-Mais...c'est...pas...vrai!jurait la guerrière.

Loki, prudent, risqua juste un oeil à l'intérieur de la chambre de Sif, et revint sur ses pas, une expression...mi effrayée mi amusée.

-Elle est en train de tout mettre sans dessus dessous,expliqua-t-il à Thor, qui pouffa.

-Sif, je pense que nous irions plus vite à...sortir et à la chercher qu'à retrouver un petit bout de papier dans la cafarnaum que tu viens de créer.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, il leur fallut cependant admettre que Minrïm était bel et bien introuvable.

Loki était, de surcroît, de mauvaise humeur (ce qui n'était jamais bon signe), car, vérifiant si la fillette ne s'était pas cachée dans un arbre creux, il avait dérangé...malencontreusement une famille d'écureuils endormis, qui n'avaient pas...du tout apprécié d'être réveillés en sursaut.

-Mais c'est impossible!s'exclama Sif. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas fugué?!

-Non...enfin... je ne pense pas...fit Thor.

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un l'aurait enlevée?demanda alors Loki, qui commençait, malgré son aversion pour la petite, à s'inquiéter de son absence.

-Mais qui aurait pu...commença Sif avant d'être interrompue par un retentissant éclat de rire de Thor. Thor, comment peux-tu trouver moyen de rire en pareille situation!

-Ne cherchez plus, mes amis, je sais où est Minrïm,répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

-Et...tu le sais depuis quand?lui demanda Loki.

-Je viens de comprendre...quand tu as parlé d'enlèvement, mon frère...

-Mais qui?! Qui a osé?!s'emporta Sif. Une si petite fille...

-Elle n'a pas été enlevée, Sif,la rassura Thor. Juste...empruntée, je dirais.

-Empruntée?!s'exclama le dieu du mensonge sans rien y comprendre.

-Empruntée par les trois phénomènes que vous pouvez voir un peu plus loin,termina Thor.

Instinctivement, Sif et Loki tournèrent la tête dans la direction que leur indiquait Thor.

Hogun, Volstagg et une petite assemblée étaient réunis en cercle autour de ce qui semblait être deux personnes.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent et comprirent rapidement de qui il s'agissait.

-Fandrall! ...Minrïm!s'exclama Sif alors que Loki et Thor étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais que faites-vous enfin?!

En effet, le guerrier blond et la petite aux cheveux d'or étaient en train...de se battre.

-Fandrall, cesse cette folie, veux-tu?!cria Sif.

-Laquelle?demanda Fandrall en esquivant un coup de bâton particulièrement bien visé de la petite Minrïm.

-Mais que t'a-t-elle fait, enfin, pour mériter que tu la provoques en duel?! Tu es devenu fou! Ce n'est qu'une enfant!s'exclama la guerrière, hors-d'elle.

-Sif, attends...tenta Volstagg en la retenant.

-Lâche moi! Ne me dis pas que tu es du côté de ce...ce...ce...s'emporta Sif.

-Cet homme tout à fait honorable qui a décidé d'apprendre le combat à cette ravissante enfant?justifia une jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'émeraude. Sans doute un membre du fan-club de Fandrall.

-Je...que...QUOI?!hurla Sif.

-Parfaitement,dit Hogun. Cette idée nous trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours...

-Et, bien sûr, vous avez décidé de ne pas m'en parler?s'enquit Sif.

-Nous étions sûrs que tu ne la laisserait pas apprendre...commença Volstagg.

-Exactement! En quelle langue dois-je vous dire qu'elle est _trop jeune_?! ...De plus, officiellement, c'est _moi_ qui ai la garde de cette fillette...vous devez donc me prévenir de tous ses faits et gestes... Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, moi, Thor et Loki!

Un « QUOI?! » collectif retentit alors, et tous les regards se posèrent sur le dieu du mensonge.

-Je n'étais pas...inquiet, enfin!dit-il d'un air peu convaincant. J'avais...peur que si nous ne retrouvions pas Minrïm, Sif nous hurle dans les oreilles jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'aime la tranquillité, et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste telle qu'elle l'est encore aujourd'hui...

-Je me pose en revanche une autre question,coupa Thor. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne pas m'avoir prévenu _moi_?!

Hogun et Volstagg se regardèrent d'un air amusé, Fandrall continuant à enseigner l'art de combattre à Minrïm.

-Eh bien... disons que Sif... enfin... elle sait se montrer très persuasive lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Si tu avais su où était Minrïm...commença Hogun.

-Tu n'aurais pas tenu dix minutes avant de le lui avouer sous peine de tortures invivables qu'elle te ferait subir,termina Volstagg. Quant à Loki...

-Moi je ne veux rien savoir,coupa le dieu du mal. D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez rien dit, et je vous en remercie, car je m'en serais fiché royalement. Mais...dites moi...n'est-elle pas trop difficile à instruire?

-Difficile?!rit Volstagg. On n'a jamais vu une gamine apprendre aussi vite qu'elle!

Comme pour prouver ces sages paroles, le bâton de Fandrall fit un magnifique vol plané...pour atterrir en plein sur la tête de Loki, qui fut dès lors persuadé que Minrïm lui portait _vraiment_ malheur.

-Ah, je crois que notre ami vient de se faire surpasser par les évènements,fit Hogun en se tournant vers Fandrall, qui se trouvait en effet menacé d'un bâton pointé contre sa gorge, tenu par une gamine à l'air déterminé et triomphant, et applaudie, de surcroit, par la majorité de la foule se trouvant autour des deux combattants.

Seules les jeunes femmes venues uniquement pour les beaux yeux du guerrier gémissaient des « Le pauvre! Il est peut-être blessé! Et quelle défaite atroce, s'en remettra-t-il un jour? ».

-Mais _bien sûr que non_, enfin,répondit ironiquement Sif aux jeunes femmes. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il en pleure déjà de rage et de honte?

Toutes se tournèrent vers Fandrall en criant: « Où ça?! Le pauvre! ».

En fait, le guerrier blond pleurait, certes...mais de rire.

-Cette petite...n'a pas fini de nous surprendre!dit-il entre deux hoquets.

-C'est vrai,approuva Volstagg. A sept ans, elle se bat déjà comme un homme!

-Pff, comme un homme,pouffa Loki. Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer...

-Exagérer? Exagérer?!s'exclama Fandrall, indigné. Mais, combats-la, toi, si tu es si fort! Tu pourra ainsi témoigner du niveau de mon élève!

-Avec plaisir,susurra Loki en regardant la petite d'un air méchant.

-Euh...prévint Sif. Je ne pense pas que l'idée soit des meilleures...

-Mais si, voyons,répliqua Loki. Crains-tu que cette petite me fasse du mal?

-En fait non, je crains plutôt le contraire,répondit Sif de l'air le plus sincère du monde.

Loki sourit.

-Mais non, enfin. Je ne suis pas une _brute_... et je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ je ferais du mal à cette _charmante _enfant.

Ceci dit, le dieu du mensonge avança de plusieurs pas vers Minrïm, intimant à Fandrall de reculer. La gamine le regarda, surpris qu'il _ose_ se mesurer à elle. Il était pourtant bien le seul ici présent à avoir pu mesurer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Ce à quoi semblait penser justement Loki, car il déclara:

-L'usage de la magie ou de quelque force paranormale sera fortuit. Seules les armes devront nous servir.

-Très bien,déclara Minrïm, l'air parfaitement serein.

Néanmoins, elle perçut le murmure de Sif, qui s'était placée derrière elle.

-Sois prudente, il est capable de grandes choses. Face à lui, tu n'es que novice.

En effet, il s'avéra bien vite que le dieu du mensonge savait se battre. Certes, c'était aussi le cas de Fandrall, mais ce dernier semblait retenir légèrement ses coups lorsqu'il attaquait la petite. Minrïm s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle vit la rage de vaincre et le désir de vengeance dans les yeux de Loki.

Elle ne baissa cependant ni sa garde, ni les bras. Elle continua à sa battre jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Enfin, avec un cri victorieux (accompagné des cris de déception de la foule), Loki réussit à faire sauter le bâton des mains de la gamine.

Il se détourna alors, persuadé d'avoir remporté la partie.

Mais Minrïm, avec un cri de rage (elle ne se laisserait pas faire par ce prince moqueur et maigrichon!), se servit de l'arbre se trouvant derrière elle comme appui, et bondit en l'air juste à temps pour rattraper son bâton avant qu'il ne touche terre.

-Hey!cria-t-elle à l'adresse du Dieu du mensonge qui lui tournait le dos.

Celui-ci, n'ayant rien remarqué, se retourna vers la petite, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Sourire qui se transforma bientôt en grimace d'ahurissement lorsque Minrïm, d'un moulinet, le désarma aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un bambin de son âge.

Le silence qui suivit reflétait la stupeur collective. Même Loki affichait un air d'ébahissement...mélangé à une grimace de déception et de rage. Il s'était laissé ridiculisé...encore une fois.

La foule, la surprise passée, applaudit si fort que Minrïm sursauta.

-HOURRA!hurla Volstagg. CETTE PETITE EST UNE VRAIE CHAMPIONNE, JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE SAVAIS!

Les trois guerriers entourèrent la gamine et la hissèrent sur leurs épaules sous les cris victorieux des femmes et hommes présents.

Sif, elle, affichait un air de profond soulagement à l'idée que sa protégée ne fût pas embrochée par le dieu du mensonge.

Thor, s'approchant par derrière, lui dit:

-Tu vois? Il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser qu'elle suive des cours de combat!

-Moi? M'y opposer?s'étonna Sif en riant. Pour cela aurait-il fallu que ces trois écervelés m'exposent leur idée, ne crois-tu pas?

Thor éclata de rire, et les deux amis s'en allèrent à la suite du cortège entourant la petite victorieuse.

Pendant ce temps, Loki ne bougea pas. Ruminant intérieurement sa rage, il finit par marmonner:

-Je trouverai bien un moyen de me débarrasser de ce petit monstre...

_**Chapitre 5: une nature cachée:**_

Le lendemain de sa victoire contre le dieu du mensonge, Minrïm se leva très tôt, cette fois en prenant soin de laisser à Sif un mot lui indiquant où elle se trouvait.

Ceci fait, elle sortit dans les jardins du palais, et se rendit jusqu'à un petit ruisseau serpentant au milieu des arbres et des fleurs.

Arrivée au bord du point d'eau, elle s'assit et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du calme des lieux.

Elle ne vit donc pas une ombre s'étirer dans son dos. Une longue et mince ombre. Avec des antennes de scarabée.

-Que fais-tu?demanda une voix qui n'était que trop familière à la petite.

Cette dernière sursauta (elle se croyait seule) et s'étala dans le ruisseau.

-Oh, désolé,fit Loki, ravi d'avoir enfin pu se venger, d'une certaine manière, des humiliations que Minrïm lui avait fait subir. Alors, que fais-tu?

-Je bois la tasse!lança sarcastiquement la gamine en se relevant, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Loki ricana.

-Et toi,poursuivit Minrïm, que fais-tu ici?

-Rien du tout,déclara Loki. Je passais juste par là au moment où je t'ai vu.

-Dis, en général, si je me souviens bien, le dimanche, tu n'es pas aussi...matinal.

Le sourire de Loki se figea.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici?reprit la petite, imperturbable.

Intérieurement, les pensées de Loki bouillonnaient. Certes, cette fillette était incapable de mentir convenablement (la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle était devenue rouge comme une tomate, et, selon elle, certaines fois le mensonge la faisait rire nerveusement), mais elle était, en revanche, capable de décortiquer les mensonges des autres de façon à ce que même le plus expérimenté des menteurs (Loki, en l'occurrence) n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Ce qui la rendait encore plus menaçante que le dieu du mal avait bien voulu la croire.

-Très bien, petite futée,fit-il. Je sais que, si moi je ne suis pas matinal, toi, en revanche, tu l'es. Je me suis donc levé de bonne heure dans l'espoir de te trouver et de te faire une petite blague. Rien que pour me divertir. Je dois dire que, pour une fois, j'ai réussi mon coup.

A sa grande surprise, Minrïm éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?s'emporta le dieu du mensonge.

-Rien...c'est vrai que...tu as bien réussi ton coup, c'est le cas de le dire!hoqueta la gamine.

Loki ne put retenir un sourire.

-Je vais t'aider,se surprit-il à dire.

Il ferma les yeux, tendit en avant ses paumes de mains, et la petite fut sèche en quelques secondes seulement.

-...Merci!dit-elle, aussi surprise par le geste du dieu que le semblait ce dernier.

-…

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gentil! ...Au fond, c'est pour ça que je me moquais de toi! Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un méchant homme, qui passait son temps à faire de mauvaises plaisanteries. Mais...j'ai dû me tromper, en fait!

-Oh non,marmonna Loki. Ça non, tu ne t'es pas trompée, Minrïm. Je ne _suis pas_ gentil.

La gamine haussa les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois seulement que le dieu du mensonge l'appelait par son nom.

Loki se dit qu'il devait être malade. C'était bien la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui.

A sa grande surprise, Minrïm posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Des fois, on se croit plus méchant qu'on ne l'est, et c'est ce qui nous pousse à être constamment désagréable. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes comme ça. Et... je pense que ça peut s'arranger avec le temps, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Puis, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la petite s'éloigna et reprit le chemin du palais.

Loki la regarda partir, les yeux exorbités, puis finit par conclure que cette gamine aussi devait être un peu malade, pour lui dire des choses pareilles.

Quelques heures plus tard, Minrïm retrouva Sif, et lui conta les évènements de la matinée.

La guerrière, très étonnée de la réaction de Loki, demanda:

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un...qui prépare un mauvais coup? Genre un assassinat?

Minrïm recracha la boisson qu'elle était en train de boire.

Alors que Sif lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos, elle réussit à articuler:

_-Un assassinat_?!

-Euh...

-Écoute, je sais que Loki est insupportable, fourbe, cruel, vil et méchant, mais... un assassinat! Sif, il est prince, enfin!

-Je sais, mais...il semble tellement te détester que cela ne m'étonnerait bizarrement pas,répondit la guerrière.

-Que se passe-t-il?demanda Hogun, qui arrivait en compagnie de Volstagg et de Fandrall.

-Sif pense que Loki veut ma peau,rapporta Minrïm.

-Ça, tout le monde le sait,rit Volstagg. Particulièrement depuis hier. Loki est très mauvais perdant.

-Non, mais...qu'il veut _vraiment_ ma peau...genre au point de commettre un assassinat!

Volstagg fut pris d'une crise de rire si violente qu'il faillit s'en étouffer.

-Un assassinat, tout de même...fit Fandrall en regardant Sif comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

-Je pense que Minrïm devrait tout de même rester sur ses gardes,raisonna Hogun.

-QUOI?!s'exclama Volstagg, pris d'une nouvelle crise de rire. NE... ME DIS PAS QUE... TU Y CROIS AUSSI!

-Non,rectifia Hogun. Un assassinat serait...un peu exagéré, même si Loki est connu pour être maléfique. Mais...il pourrait bien chercher à se venger, par contre.

-Ben je sais,intervint Minrïm. Il l'a même déjà fait.

-QUOI?!

Cette fois, Volstagg ne riait plus du tout. Personne ne s'attaquait à sa petite Minrïm!

-LE CHIEN!s'égosilla-t-il. Il n'a tout de même pas osé!

-Mais calme-toi!cria Minrïm en voyant Volstagg partir à grands pas vers le palais. Il a RIEN FAIT DE MAL BON SANG POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'ECOUTE JAMAIS!

-Volstagg,tenta Sif. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que...

-Se _venger_ d'une _gamine_ qui ne fait rien d'autre que de lui donner une _bonne leçon_! Si ça c'est pas HONTEUX!

-Mais il m'a juste pris par surprise, ce qui m'a fait tomber dans le ruisseau!s'exclama Minrïm. MAIS TU VAS REVENIR ICI OUI?! JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS GRAVE! ALORS ARRÊTES D'EN FAIRE UN DRAME, D'ACCORD?!

Tous se tournèrent vers la gamine (même Volstagg, qui en avait oublié son but premier: éventrer ce fichu prince des menteurs), étonnés par son ton.

-NON MAIS!s'exclama Minrïm en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais...commença Sif.

-Mais quoi? De toute manière, avec vous, _les grands_, il faut toujours crier pour se faire entendre!répliqua la petite.

-Faut avouer qu'elle a pas tort,dit Hogun le sinistre, s'autorisant (Ô miracle) un sourire. Surtout toi Volstagg. Quand tu as une idée en tête, il est difficile de te l'enlever.

-Quoi, moi?s'insurgea Volstagg. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?!

-Mais rien, voyons, Volstagg. Rien _du tout_...lança ironiquement Fandrall.

-Ben quoi, faut avouer que vouloir se venger d'une gamine...

-Hum hum,fit Minrïm, offensée.

-C'est quand même un peu lâche...

-Volstagg,s'exaspéra Minrïm en regardant le guerrier dans les yeux. C'était juste une _blague_, okay?

-…

-Hein?

-...Oui, bon, ça va, je n'étriperai pas son Altesse Royale, prince des andouilles.

-On parle de moi?fit une voix dans leur dos.

Tous firent volte-face, surpris, car ils n'avaient entendu personne arriver.

Thor se tenait là.

-Ah, Thor. Non, on ne parlait pas de toi, bien sûr,fit Fandrall, mais de...

-Moi?fit une autre voix.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour se rendre compte (oh malheur) que le concerné, le-dit prince des andouilles, était bel et bien présent, et avait l'air...pas de très bonne humeur.

-Mais non, enfin!s'empressa de rectifier Minrïm. Nous parlions de Fandrall!

-Absolument!renchérit le guerrier blond... avant de tenir compte des propos de l'enfant. Pardon?!

Loki, lui, avait posé les yeux sur Minrïm, et la regardait avec insistance. Voyant que la gamine fuyait son regard, il sourit.

-De Fandrall, vraiment?demanda-t-il doucement.

Minrïm se tourna vers lui pour répondre, mais seul sortit de sa bouche un rire nerveux.

« Et zut », se dit-elle. « Me voilà démasquée. ».

Alors que Fandrall rouspétait, (il n'était _pas _une andouille) et que les autres pouffaient en silence, Loki murmura à la gamine, malgré lui:

-Tu devrais travailler ton mensonge. Car il est ton point faible, et pourrait, une fois bien manié, t'être très utile dans la vie. Prends exemple sur moi.

Minrïm sourit.

-Oui, chef!dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner du petit groupe en jetant par dessus son épaule:

-Dis à Sif que je serai de retour au dîner!

Loki resta silencieux.

Cette gamine, décidément, lui réservait bien des surprises. Lui qui croyait la détester, il se prenait à éprouver un relent d'affection pour elle.

Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'une étroite similitude, bien que cachée, existait entre elle et lui. Et il comptait bien lui apprendre tout ce qui lui serait utile pour qu'elle puisse servir.

Lorsque la colère de Fandrall fut apaisée, et que tous demandèrent au dieu du mensonge où était partie Minrïm, ce dernier répondit:

-Je crois...qu'elle s'est lassée de vos disputes, et qu'elle a décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant le dîner.

-Le dîner?s'étonna Sif. Mais nous sommes encore le matin! Que va-t-elle faire, toute cette journée?

-Je dirais... qu'elle va réfléchir et méditer,fit Loki. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de cette boule de nerfs ambulante.

-Allons, Loki,rit son frère. Sois plus indulgent envers elle, ce n'est qu'une gamine, après tout. Elle ne mérite pas que tu la déteste autant. D'autant plus que, désormais, elle a trouvé sa place dans le palais. Tout le monde l'adore. Sauf les enfants, peut-être...il paraît que les mères se servent d'elle en exemple lorsqu'ils font une bêtise ou se montrent indignes. Je crois qu'ils vont finir par la détester autant que toi.

Loki regarda dans la direction où était partie Minrïm, mais la fillette n'était déjà plus visible.

-Crois-tu qu'ils chercheront à se venger?demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré lui.

-Se venger? Peut-être bien. Mais...contre elle, ils n'ont aucune chance,répliqua Thor.

Et le petit groupe s'éloigna, laissant Loki seul avec ses pensées.

_**Chapitre 6: Un peu d'aide fait toujours plaisir:**_

-Mais laissez-moi descendre!hurlait Minrïm d'une voix colérique en se balançant dans tous les sens.

Le groupe de gamins qui lui avaient tendu une embuscade ricanaient, satisfaits de voir leur ennemie ainsi saucissonnée, la tête à l'envers.

-Et pourquoi on te lâcherait?demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Parce-que, autrement, j'enverrai une tornade vous tourmenter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours!rouspéta Minrïm.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, petite, mais maintenant que tu réside au palais, le roi doit te garder sous surveillance. Crois-tu qu'il te laissera utiliser ta magie stupide pour nous tourmenter jusqu'à ce que nos cheveux blanchissent?! Non! Et il te punira si tu fais ça!

Minrïm gigota encore plus fort.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte?! Me prendre par derrière! Par surprise! Est-ce ainsi que vous comptez devenir des hommes?! En refusant de vous battre à la loyale...contre une fille?!

-A la loyale?!s'emporta un autre gamin. Dis moi ce qu'il y aurait de loyal à nous battre contre une magicienne, alors que nous même n'avons aucun pouvoir!

-J'ai appris ce qu'était l'égalité au combat. Désormais, je sais: Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs?! Bien! Laissez donc moi vous montrer ce que je sais faire avec un simple bâton! Je me battrai contre vous tous en même temps s'il le faut!

-Ça va pas, non? En sachant de quoi tu es capable, tu crois _vraiment_ qu'on va te libérer? Tu nous a pris pour qui?!

-Vous allez me libérer vite fait, sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas nous pulvériser avec ton pouvoir sur l'air? Oh, mais j'y pense! La position tête en bas t'empêche de te concentrer assez pour nous envoyer plus qu'une petite brise! Tu ne peux rien contre nous, tu es fichue, petite!

-Son nom est Minrïm. Et si elle ne peut rien contre vous, moi, en revanche...fit une voix.

Les gamins levèrent la tête. Loki se tenait là, assis sur une branche, l'air plus tranquille que jamais.

-Le prince...marmonnèrent certains, pas ravis de cette rencontre.

-En effet,fit Loki. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez ligoté cette..._charmante_ enfant?

Certains des garçons reculèrent au son menaçant de la voix du dieu.

L'un d'entre eux trouva néanmoins le courage de répondre:

-C'est notre vengeance, et vous n'êtes en rien concerné!

Loki sourit, descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha lentement de l'enfant, qui devint blême.

-Nous pouvons le voir sous cet angle. Or, mon point de vue est...légèrement différent. En tant que fils du roi, et frère de celui qui a recueillie et nommée cette petite, nous pouvons considérer qu'elle est...disons... sous ma responsabilité partielle. Seulement, avoir un enfant à sa charge signifie non seulement s'en occuper, mais aussi s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Certes, cette vengeance est peut-être vôtre, mais étant donné que je suis _censé_ protéger cette petite...malgré moi, bien entendu... j'exige qu'elle soit libérée sur le champ.

Plusieurs enfants prirent à cet instant la poudre d'escampette.

-Lâches, et trouillards, par dessus le marché,siffla Minrïm entre ses dents. Euh...Loki, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me libérer... tu pourrais pas t'en charger à leur place? Le sang commence à me monter à la tête, là...

-Ah non,répliqua le dieu du mensonge. Ne crois pas que je m'abaisserai à ça. Mais eux te libèrerons, ça, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Et pourquoi on vous écouterait, d'abord?!dit un garçon dont les genoux faisaient des castagnettes.

-Parce-que, étant donné que je suis un maître magicien... que je maîtrise parfaitement l'art de la magie... et que je peux devenir très, _très_ méchant quand on ne m'écoute pas...je ne pense pas que vous ayez grande envie de protester.

Les garçons reculèrent. Alors, soudainement, Loki disparut.

Se croyant tirés d'affaire, les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Bouh,fit alors une voix dans leur dos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!hurlèrent-ils en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

-MAIS LIBEREZ MOI ESPECE DE MALPOLIS!hurla Minrïm en gigotant de plus belle, virant peu à peu au rouge tomate.

Un léger « swap » retentit alors, et la gamine, avec un cri, tomba la tête la première sur le sol dur et terreux.

Loki ne put retenir un éclat de rire bien trop tentant en voyant Minrïm cul par dessus tête.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

-Je suppose...que je dois te remercier?

-C'est bien. Au moins, tu apprends les bases de la politesse.

-Très drôle. Dis...pourquoi tu m'as aidé?

-Par nécessité. J'ai beau te détester de tout mon être, je ne voudrais pas...avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

-Ouais, en tant que fils du roi,... ça serait moche de me laisser mourir si tu tiens un jour à trôner à la place de ton père.

-Tu comprends vite.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Fais vite, pendant que je me sens encore d'humeur à t'écouter.

-Pourquoi tu me déteste, au fait?

-...Tu tiens vraiment à savoir?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Tu es détestable, moqueuse, sarcastique, _idiote_, et, par dessus tout, tu me portes malheur.

-Pourquoi tu dis que je te porte malheur?demanda Minrïm.

-Dès que je suis avec toi, il m'arrive quelque-chose.

-Comme maintenant?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Il...

Loki, assailli d'un doute (et entendant des pas lourds s'approcher dans son dos), fit volte-face.

Une très grande femme, à la carrure... impressionnante, et à l'air extrêmement mécontent se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

-Du calme. Faisons comme si...comme si... enfin reprenons notre conversation,fit Loki, inquiet.

Mais c'était visiblement à lui que la femme en voulait.

Alors que Minrïm tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation...potable, elle vint tapoter l'épaule du dieu du mensonge, qui fit ( très lentement) demi-tour.

-Oui? Que me voulez-vous?demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

Minrïm, par instinct, en voyant l'air menaçant de la femme, se cacha derrière Loki.

Ce qui ne lui fut pas très utile, car le dieu du mal fut soudain soulevé de terre par le gorille, qui le prit par le col de sa tenue traditionnelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu't'as fait à mon p'tiot, l'avorton?!rugit la femme.

-Du calme,tenta Loki. Tentons de résoudre ce différend en respectant les règles de la diplomatie. Vous me posez à terre, et nous discutons tranquillement.

Mais la femme n'était visiblement pas décidée à lâcher prise.

-J'ai dit: QU'EST-CE QU'T'AS FAIT A MON P'TIOT?!

Loki ferma les yeux sous la vague de postillons qui déferla sur lui.

Minrïm prit alors la parole:

-Hey! Vous, la géante! Vous comprenez pas que vous parlez au prince, là?!

-Tais toi, la p'tite! J'tai rien d'mandé! Et prince ou pas, il a intérêt à m'répondre vite fait!

-Je ne _connais pas_ votre enfant, enfin!rouspéta Loki.

-Mais si, tu le connais,répliqua Minrïm. C'est un des gamins que tu as effrayés tout à l'heure.

Loki lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi?demanda la fillette, se tassant sur elle même.

-Effrayé?!s'emporta la femme. Effrayé?! Il est terrorisé, oui! Traumatisé! Et ça, crois bien que tu vas l'payer, p'tit prince! J'me fiche de ton rang, on a pas l'droit de faire peur à des enfants innocents comme ça sous prétexte qu'on est _monsieur_ l'fils du roi!

-Du calme, ne brusquons rien, et reprenons calmement,fit Loki, un faux sourire agrippé à ses lèvres..

Mais la femme levait déjà son gros poing en l'air.

-Ah non, hein! C'en est assez!rouspéta Minrïm.

La petite tendit ses paumes de mains en avant, et, avec un cri de surprise, la femme s'éleva dans les airs...ainsi que Loki, pour son plus grand malheur.

Minrïm dirigea lentement la matrone vers l'arbre où elle avait été elle-même ligotée, et, ni une ni deux, l'accrocha à une branche comme un torchon à un porte-manteau.

-FAIS MOI DESCENDRE!hurla-t-elle à Minrïm, qui la regardait d'un air satisfait.

-Non,fit Loki. J'ai mieux. Laisse la là, et fais moi descendre _moi_.

-Hum...je ne sais pas...fit la gamine en le fixant d'un air songeur.

Loki pâlit de nouveau, et commença à s'agiter.

-Fais moi descendre! Tu as une dette envers moi! Je t'ai sauvée de la plaisanterie de ces enfants!

-Oui, mais je l'ai payée, ma dette, en fait.

Loki regarda la gamine, perplexe.

-Je t'ai débarrassé de cette maudite bonne femme!

Loki eut un sourire paniqué.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser là...je suis prince, on remarquera vite mon absence... tu seras punie! Sévèrement punie!

-Pour t'avoir fait une _petite _plaisanterie?

-LAISSE MOI DESCENDRE!

-Bon, si tu insistes...

Un grand « bam! » se fit entendre. Le dieu du mal avait en effet dégringolé jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, il regarda la petite (qui avait éclaté de rire devant la qualité de sa vengeance) d'un air très mécontent.

-J'espère,siffla-t-il entre ses dents, que tu cours vite.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas tu ne seras pas déçu. Je cours vite comme _l'air_!

-ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE!

Avec un éclat de rire retentissant, Minrïm partit en courant à une vitesse fulgurante, poursuivie par un fils d'Odin visiblement furieux.

Elle le sema rapidement, mais Loki, ne baissant pas les bras, usa de toutes ses forces physiques et mentales pour tenir le rythme.

En les voyant passer, Sif, Thor et les trois guerriers restèrent en suspend dans leur conversation, trop abasourdis pour ajouter un mot.

Enfin, Thor se lança.

-Allons bon! On dirait qu'ils finissent par bien s'entendre, tous les deux!

Sif eut un léger rire.

-Ne rêve pas, Thor. Et,... je ne dirais pas que Loki a l'air de quelqu'un qui joue à chat.

Volstagg rit à l'idée de Loki jouant à chat.

-Je vous parie qu'elle se l'est encore mis à dos,fit Fandrall, une note de respect dans la voix. Cette petite a un don, c'est évident!

-Elle devrait se méfier, pourtant,fit remarquer Hogun. Loki peut devenir très dangereux, s'il est en colère.

-Si elle avait vraiment quelque-chose à craindre,fit remarquer Thor, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Si Loki semble être constamment en colère en sa présence, il ne lui a pour l'instant rien fait de bien méchant. N'est-ce pas un signe?

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit.

_**Chapitre 7: un maître de la magie:**_

Le soir même, tous eurent l'immense surprise de voir Loki et Minrïm... arriver _ensemble_ à la salle du buffet, et en grande discussion, de surcroît.

En apercevant Sif, la gamine se précipita vers elle d'un air ravi.

-Loki m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à développer et contrôler mes pouvoirs!s'exclama-t-elle.

-De quoi?!s'écria Sif en fixant Loki comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

-Eh bien...oui, j'ai décidé, pour une fois, de faire une bonne action,expliqua le dieu du mensonge.

-Tu plaisantes, là?demanda Volstagg, abasourdi.

-Mais pas du tout. Enfin...je suppose qu'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe de sa part, comme le jour où elle a fait voltiger tous ces enfants, est plus que nécessaire si nous comptons continuer à faire régner la paix dans notre royaume. Qu'en penses-tu, Thor?

-...Je ne sais pas,hésita le dieu du tonnerre. Enfin... ne serait-il pas plus prudent de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Et qui mieux que moi serait qualifié pour cette mission?répliqua Loki. N'oublions pas que je suis un maître magicien. Mon aide lui sera donc plus que nécessaire.

-En ce cas,tenta Fandrall, engageons un arbitre!

-Un arbitre?répéta Loki, perplexe. Dans quel but?

-Nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'il y ait des blessés, si tu vois ce que nous voulons dire,fit Sif.

Loki la regarda, avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant...ce qui donna un effet étrange. Même Minrïm regarda le dieu d'un air inquiet.

-Allons, n'exagérons rien, je ne compte pas tenter de _tuer_ cette pauvre gamine! Juste de lui enseigner l'essentiel à savoir!

-Oh non, soupira Minrïm. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore cette idée d'assassinat dans le crâne, Sif!

-Minrïm,marmonna Sif. Le coup de _l'assassinat_, c'était une blague!

-Ah bon?! Je savais pas que tu savais aussi faire des blagues!s'étonna la petite. En plus, tu avais l'air tellement sérieuse! Tu égalerais Loki en mensonge!

Sif nota le ton ironique de la petite. Loki aussi, d'ailleurs, car il eut un ricanement.

-Si elle est incapable de mentir,dit-il, en revanche, elle sait détecter le mensonge mieux que quiconque!

Sif rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Allons, Sif, un assassinat!rit Thor. Je connais mon frère, et jamais il ne ferait de chose aussi horrible!

-Mais puisque je vous dit que c'était une idée en l'air, arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça!s'emporta la guerrière.

Le dîner se passa sans autres différends.

A la fin, cependant, Loki prit soin de rappeler à Minrïm qu'elle devrait se rendre dans les jardins du palais aux aurores pour son premier cours.

Alors que Sif rouspétait « Aux aurores...on a pas idée de réveiller une gamine si tôt... », Minrïm, toute excitée, se demandait ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain. Et espérait de tout coeur que sa leçon serait très difficile.

Elle se rendit donc, comme prévu, dans les jardins aux aurores.

Là, elle trouva le dieu du mensonge, portant encore et toujours son (ridicule) casque, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Minrïm, que la coiffe princière amusait au plus haut point.

Elle le fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Loki.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as mis ton casque d'insecte juste pour me déconcentrer!

Loki pinça les lèvres.

-Ce ne _sont pas_ des antennes, pour la millième fois au moins. Et... je ne l'avais pas mis dans ce but, mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser... bien. Nous ne sommes, je le crains, pas ici pour faire un discours sur mon casque.

-J'espère bien, autrement je repartirais me coucher sur le champ,répliqua la fillette.

Loki lui lança un regard froid, qui intima à Minrïm de tenir sa langue.

-Avant de t'apprendre à contrôler l'intensité de tes pouvoirs, analysons, si tu l'acceptes, leurs limites,reprit le prince.

-Oh!s'exclama Minrïm, ravie. Je sais! Je sais! Comme ça!

-Et elle envoya une bourrasque telle qu'elle déracina un arbre se trouvant sur son passage.

Loki avait eu l'intelligence de s'écarter le plus possible... aussi rapidement que possible.

-Impressionnant...murmura-t-il. Cependant, ce que tu viens de faire est très imprudent.

-Ah bon?demanda Minrïm d'un air innocent.

-Attends mes instructions, d'accord?

-Oui, maître,répondit sagement l'enfant.

Loki apprécia ce revirement de situation.

-Bien.

Il lui fit alors faire une série d'exercices complexes, tous destinés à mesurer ses capacités.

Elle était capable de choses stupéfiantes, comme déraciner les arbres, faire voltiger des objets et des personnes, créer autour de l'ennemi un vortex le privant d'oxygène (Loki se promit de ne jamais plus lui faire effectuer cet exercice, du moins en lui servant de cobaye), ainsi que des tornades et des tempêtes. Elle pouvait faire voler la poussière pour aveugler l'ennemi et l'attaquer par surprise, projeter des projectiles dans les airs et les guider grâce à sa pensée, et enfin transporter dans l'air des vapeurs à effet sédatifs.

Impressionné par ses pouvoirs, Loki nota en prime que le jeune âge de Minrïm jouerait à son avantage. En effet, qui se méfierait d'une enfant de sept ans?

Enfin, en voyant la petite à bout de souffle, il sourit, et dit:

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

-Oh non!s'exclama Minrïm. Je veux pas...m'arrêter...

-Tu ne veux pas, certes, mais tu dois,répliqua Loki.

Minrïm fit la moue.

-Mais nous reprendrons demain.

-Chic alors!s'exclama Minrïm.

Hogun, qui passait par hasard par là, entendit l'exclamation de la petite qui le surprit au plus haut point.

Et lui, pourtant si raisonnable, commença à s'inquiéter. Depuis plusieurs jours, il remarquait l'attachement grandissant de l'enfant pour le dieu du mal. Et ceci ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure. Quoi que put penser Thor sur la nature de son frère, lui savait que Loki était très influençable, et pouvait devenir très dangereux. Si Minrïm décidait de le suivre, et que les deux s'alliaient contre eux, ils seraient perdus, car les pouvoirs de l'un comme de l'autre étaient incommensurables.

Les leçons se poursuivirent, encore et encore, si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs mois (un an s'était désormais écoulé depuis que Thor et Loki avaient recueilli Minrïm), Loki déclara:

-Il suffit.

Minrïm le regarda.

-Qu'y a-t-il, maître? Ai-je fait quelque-chose de mal? Vous savez, je suis prête à recommencer autant qu'il le faudra pour comprendre cet exercice...

Minrïm, avec le temps, avait pris l'habitude de vouvoyer le dieu du mal, qu'elle considérait comme son maître. Finissant par reconnaître son infériorité en tant qu'élève, elle appliqua la seule règle de respect élève enseignant qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal,la coupa Loki. Au contraire. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu devais savoir, et tu as réussi ton enseignement à merveille.

Minrïm ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-J'ai réussi?demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit,confirma Loki en souriant.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Vraiment?

-Absolument.

-Vous promettez?

-Que te faut-il de plus? Un diplôme, pour t'assurer de ta réussite?

-C'est possible?

-Non.

-Oooooh...

-Nous sommes arrivés au terme de ton entraînement.

-Ça veut dire que c'est fini?!s'exclama Minrïm.

-Oui.

-Non!

-Quoi?!

-Je veux pas que ce soit fini! Je veux continuer les leçons! S'il-vous-plaît, maître Loki!

-Mais tu n'as plus rien à apprendre! D'ailleurs, tu peux cesser de m'appeler maître, tu as aujourd'hui atteint mon niveau et...

-Non, je veux pas arrêter de dire maître.

-Minrïm, ça suffit! Arrêtes ces caprices!

-Mais c'est les seuls cours que je trouve intéressants! J'en ai marre des mathématiques, du français, de l'histoire, de la géographie!

-Tiens, j'ai une idée!fit soudain Loki.

-Laquelle?

-Défoule toi sur tes autres professeurs. Appelle les maître, ils seront contents, et laisse moi un peu tranquille avec ce pseudonyme ridicule!

-Pseudo-quoi?!

-Surnom!

-Mais vous avez dit pseudo...

-Ça veut dire surnom!

-Mais c'est pas ridicule! C'est gentil!

-Et ça me fait paraître mille ans plus vieux.

-Mais non!

-Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui?! C'est comme si je t'appelais maîtresse...Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit! Oublie!dit précipitamment le dieu du mal alors que Minrïm était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et virait au rouge pivoine, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Les autres eurent tôt fait de savoir que Minrïm avait terminé son entraînement.

Tous, sauf Hogun, avaient fini de s'inquiéter, se disant que, finalement Loki ne voulait aucun mal à la petite.

Hogun en était déjà persuadé depuis bien longtemps. Mais il avait peur du dévouement de Minrïm envers le dieu du mensonge, lequel semblait s'être réellement attaché à l'enfant. Il craignait que, si un jour Loki décidait de se retourner contre eux, Minrïm ne le suive, et que cette alliance ne marque la fin d'Asgard.

Une fête somptueuse fut organisée en l'honneur de la réussite de Minrïm, qui avait fini par séduire le royaume entier, si ce n'étaient les enfants qui la considéraient toujours comme une fillette étrange et la détestaient par dessus tout, en plus de la craindre.

-Minrïm?demanda Sif au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, Sif?répondit l'enfant.

-Maintenant que ta formation est achevée...que comptes-tu faire?

L'enfant réfléchit.

-Je suppose que lorsque je rencontrerai un ennemi, je combattrai.

Sif rit.

-C'est bien vague, tout ça.

-Pardon?demanda Minrïm, perdue.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est: Quel camp suivras-tu?

Minrïm la fixa de ses yeux d'ambre, avant de répondre:

-Je ne suivrai aucun camp en particulier.

-Oh! Et...qui suivras-tu, dans ce cas?questionna la guerrière.

Le regard de l'enfant se posa alors sur Loki, puis sur Volstagg, Fandrall, Thor, Hogun, pour revenir enfin à Sif.

-Je suivrai mes amis. Ceux qui m'ont recueilli, ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi. Ceux qui m'ont instruit et m'ont aidé à vivre, à trouver mon identité, mon nom. Je suivrai ma famille.

_**EPILOGUE**_

Il me semble que je ne peux vous laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il advint par la suite.

Au fil des années, la jalousie de Loki envers son frère Thor ne fit que croître.

Il ne cessait d'organiser d'innombrables plaisanteries, vils complots visant à gâcher les moments de gloire de Thor.

L'une de ses plaisanteries, en revanche, eut une conséquence qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée: le bannissement de Thor.

Peu de temps après, il apprit de la bouche d'Odin lui même qu'il n'était pas son fils, mais celui de l'ennemi. Ceci, le mensonge de sa famille envers lui le blessa tant que, sans s'en rendre compte, son âme en lui changea. Il devenait mauvais.

Pourtant, la petite Minrïm jamais ne le laissa tomber. Lorsqu'Odin tomba dans un profond sommeil, flottant entre la vie et la mort, et que Loki fut nommé pour lui succéder sur le trône, il la sollicita à ses côtés, lui demandant conseils et réconfort.

Ce fut donc elle qui lui intima d'envoyer le destructeur pour anéantir son cher frère, alors que Sif et les trois guerriers réussissaient à rejoindre sur Terre le dieu du tonnerre.

Lorsque Thor, malgré tous les efforts de Loki et de Minrïm, revint à Asgard, le dieu du mensonge demanda à l'enfant de rester à l'abri pendant qu'il irait détruire Jotunheim.

Elle apprit donc de la bouche de Thor la chute de son maître, celui qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme un parent.

Ne pouvant se décider à l'abandonner, lorsque plus personne ne la surveilla, elle se rendit sur les restes du pont arc-en-ciel et n'hésita pas à sauter.

Elle ne retrouva sa trace que lors de la grande bataille entre lui et les Avengers, et s'occupa d'Iron Man, qui, étant une cible volante, lui était facile à atteindre.

Lorsque Loki fut capturé, elle le suivit, et, apprenant qu'il serait renvoyé sur Asgard, demanda à y retourner aussi.

La colère qu'éprouvait Thor quant à la trahison de Minrïm ne l'empêcha pas de la ramener avec lui, car il savait, au fond, que la fillette n'était pas mauvaise, qu'elle ne faisait que suivre Loki, dans lequel elle avait trouvé, étrangement, la famille qu'elle avait toujours cherchée.

De retour à Asgard, Minrïm s'avéra n'avoir pas changé. En la compagnie des autres, elle redevenait l'enfant innocente qu'elle avait été.

Mais malgré ce revirement de situation, Minrïm n'oublia jamais son ''maître'', à qui elle promit de le suivre dès sa libération.

En effet, un jour, elle se rendit dans l'endroit où était enfermé le Dieu. Celui-ci, la voyant arriver, s'autorisa un sourire.

Les gardes l'observèrent, avant de l'autoriser à passer. Odin l'avait explicité: seuls elle, lui-même, sa femme et Thor avaient l'autorisation de rendre visite à Loki.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà?fit le Dieu du mensonge. La tempête Asgardienne. Seul enfant à avoir jamais tenté de mettre en déroute le règne d'Odin.

Minrïm inclina la tête.

-Bonjour, maître,dit-elle seulement.

Le sourire de Loki s'effaça. Il soupira:

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?

-Autant de fois que vous le voudrez. Du moins...disons jusqu'à ce que vous daigniez vous rendre compte que c'est inutile.

Loki sourit et regarda la jeune fille qui se dressait désormais devant lui.

En effet, Minrïm avait bien grandi depuis son départ d'Asgard. Ses cheveux d'or lui tombaient au milieu des jambes, et elle se refusait à les attacher de quelque manière que ce soit, confirmant ainsi son esprit rebelle et libre.

-J'aurais une question à te poser, Tempête.

-Laquelle, maître?

-Vis tu heureuse?

Le regard de Minrïm se perdit dans le lointain, comme chaque fois qu'elle devait se livrer à une intense réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas,finit-elle par répondre. Je suis orpheline depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ce qui en soi n'est pas une chose joyeuse, et, alors que je trouve enfin une famille, quelqu'un qui ne se méfie pas de moi et partage mes ambitions...la liberté, un monde meilleur... je dois la perdre de nouveau.

Loki resta silencieux.

-J'ai des amis, ici, des amis, poursuivit Minrïm... qui me connaissent, savent qui je suis et m'acceptent...mais c'est...différent. Malgré le fait que j'ai grandi à leur côté...je me sens différente d'eux.

-Et que comptes-tu faire, pour arranger cela? Partir, et chercher ta véritable famille?demanda Loki.

-Non,répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Le Dieu du Mal fut un tantinet surpris par la réponse directe de Minrïm.

-Non?répéta-t-il.

-Car ma véritable famille, je l'ai déjà trouvée.

Loki la fixa, mesurant l'étendue de ses paroles.

-Et l'on n'abandonne pas sa famille.

-C'est de la folie, Minrïm. Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger sous prétexte que... tu le fais pour ne pas me laisser tomber...

-Pas laisser _tomber_, maître. Je veux juste ne pas vous laisser _partir_.

-...Quoi?

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre comme j'ai perdue ma première famille. Je sais que ce fait m'avait déboussolé, et ce durant toute mon enfance. Je comprends désormais pourquoi j'étais différente. J'étais Personne, comme vous l'aviez fait remarquer à notre première rencontre. Je n'avais pas d'identité, et je ne tiens pas à la perdre une deuxième fois. Et c'est pour cela que je vous suivrais. … C'est pour ça que je _te_ suivrais.

A partir de cet instant, le Dieu du mensonge comprit que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une seule solution. Car il ne voulait pas voir l'enfant plonger à nouveau dans les profondeurs du mal, et y risquer sa vie.

Lui même, le dieu du mal, se rallia à la bonne cause.

_**Fin**_


End file.
